Le bal des débutantes
by BiBi two
Summary: Fêtant enfin ses dix-sept ans, il est temps pour Narcissa de faire son entrée dans le monde. Pourtant, entre les diamants et les prétendants, une ombre inquiétant sème le doute parmi les débutantes. Qui peut bien en vouloir à une sang-pur innocente ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Joyeux anniversaire

**Je n'ai pas écrit depuis une éternité mais en lisant vos reviews adorables sur mes précédentes histoires, j'ai eu envie de reprendre le chemin du clavier !**

 **Voici une nouvelle histoire sans prétention, parce que rien ne vaut les bals et les paillettes (et pas que ^^). Juste, avant que vous ne criiez au meurtre, j'ai eu envie de mettre Narcissa brune durant son adolescence, un choix de scénario qui s'expliquera plus tard.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

 **Crédits image résumé : Jenna Coleman dans "Victoria" (Courtesy of ITV Plc)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Joyeux anniversaire**

Le ciel se zébrait de rose, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez sur la ville endormie. La brume se faisait piéger par les toits crénelés des collèges d'Oxford. Prêts à chanter à tue-tête, les oiseaux s'ébrouaient pour célébrer les premières lueurs du jour tandis que les lapins piquaient des sprints bondissants sur les pelouses impeccablement tondues.

Les reflets dorés s'engouffrèrent à travers d'épais rideaux et vinrent ricocher sur une tapisserie argentée. L'obscurité se dissipait peu à peu. Un mobilier chargé donnait un charme certain à la pièce où les broderies côtoyaient les tentures et les stucs anciens. Le soleil vint frapper la coiffeuse d'un autre âge et ricocha sur le miroir serti.

Dans le lit à baldaquins, une adolescente grogna. Des boucles brunes s'emmêlaient sur son oreiller en soie et son teint se confondait avec la blancheur immaculée du couvre-lit. Elle se retourna en remontant l'édredon jusque sous son menton.

La ville commençait à s'agiter dehors. Les étales ouvraient leurs portes et les livreurs de lait faisaient la course avec ceux de journaux. Un brouhaha léger se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux fenêtres de la maison où dormait la jeune fille. Les passants marchaient à toute vitesse vers un but connu d'eux seuls sans faire attention à l'immense bâtisse qui surplombait Brasenose Lane. Les fenêtres en apparence si normales dissimulaient à deux pas du Radcliffe Camera une famille bien différente des autres.

Un bâillement étouffé résonna et l'adolescente étira ses bras minces au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se délecta de ses prunelles bleu nuit du spectacle d'un matin à la maison.

C'était devenu si rare ! Elle qui passait la plupart de son temps au pensionnat, elle était enfin chez elle pour deux semaines ! Elle soupira de bonheur et quitta à regret ses draps chauds. En chemise de nuit, elle réprima un frisson quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le paquet glacé. Il trop tôt dans l'année pour que le printemps ne soit définitivement installé et les poêles n'avaient pas encore été allumés par les domestiques de si bon matin.

Elle poussa doucement le rideau et sourit en voyant défiler les étudiants en costumes dans la rue piétonne. C'était son plaisir matinal, contempler la vie des moldus qui ignoraient jusqu'à son existence.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et la jeune fille sursauta en relâchant la tenture, un air coupable se figeant sur son doux visage.

« Narcissa ! s'écria la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Tu m'avais promis !»

Narcissa grommela et se laissa tomber à plat dos sur son lit défait.

« C'est bon Bellatrix, ils ne peuvent pas me voir de toute façon !

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant à regarder ces cloportes passer sous nos fenêtres.»

Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle haussa simplement les épaules et tourna le dos à sa sœur. Bellatrix vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et regarda le plafond du lit à baldaquin.

« Au fait, dit-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé. Joyeux anniversaire !»

Narcissa se redressa rapidement et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié !

— Vue ta tenue, ça se voit.

— Dilcey ! cria la jeune fille. Dilcey !»

La petite elfe apparut, complètement paniquée, dans un claquement sonore et s'inclina bien bas devant sa maîtresse en lui demandant avec empressement ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider.

« Il faut m'habiller ! Vite !

— Que souhaitez-vous mettre maîtresse pour cette première partie de journée ?»

Narcissa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une sainte horreur de faire des choix ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de demander quelque aide que ce soit à Bellatrix, elle semblait dans un mauvais jour.

« Si je puis me permettre maîtresse, votre robe vert pâle semble toute indiquée pour une belle journée comme aujourd'hui.»

Soulagée que son elfe y mette du sien, Narcissa s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il était temps qu'elle se hâte !

« Expirez maîtresse ! Encore. Encore !

— Je ne peux pas plus ! s'énerva Narcissa alors que la petite elfe lui serrait son corset à lui en briser une côte.

— On dirait que quelqu'un s'est laissé aller à Poudlard, ricana Bellatrix. Tu as bien choisi ton moment !

— Laisse-là Bellatrix, coupa une troisième jeune femme qui venait de passer le seuil de la porte.

— Tout ce que je dis Andromeda, c'est qu'elle sait depuis à peu près dix ans qu'elle va devoir choisir sa fichue robe pour son maudit bal et qu'elle décide de faire du gras juste avant. Elle n'a pas intérêt à nous piquer une crise de nerfs dans la boutique quand elle comprendra qu'elle devra pendre une taille au-dessus ou je ne réponds plus de moi !»

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant ses deux jeunes sœurs seules. Narcissa se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher ses larmes de rompre la barrière de ses cils.

« C'est bon Dilcey, je crois que Narcissa ne peut plus respirer, tu peux t'arrêter là.»

L'elfe s'inclina et fila chercher le jupon de taffetas de sa jeune maîtresse. Andromeda se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sortit son mouchoir de sa manche qu'elle passa subrepticement à sa sœur sans la regarder. L'aveu de faiblesse était déjà suffisamment humiliant, inutile d'en rajouter. Elle poussa doucement la tenture et regarda à son tour les moldus passer dans la rue comme l'avait fait sa cadette quelques minutes auparavant.

« Si Bella t'attrape...

— Qu'elle grogne !»

Andromeda fit volteface et détailla sa sœur à qui Dilcey terminait de passer la robe de soie vert d'eau.

« Ne laisse pas Bellatrix te voler ta journée. Tu sais comment elle est...

— Je pensais qu'elle...

— Ne viendrait pas ? Moi aussi. Visiblement maman a insisté.

— Mais Bellatrix déteste faire les magasins !

— Le jour où quelqu'un réussira à faire plier Druella Rosier-Black n'est pas encore arrivé, crois-moi. Dilcey, dépêche-toi de la coiffer, nous sommes déjà en retard !» ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle quand elle lança :

« On se retrouve en bas Cissy. Et joyeux anniversaire !»

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir envoyer le médicomage vérifier si tu n'étais pas morte ! fit remarquer Druella d'un ton sarcastique.

— Quelle délicate attention.

— Nous sommes attendues pour dix heures Narcissa. Faut-il que je te rappelle que le premier impératif d'une dame de qualité...

— Est la ponctualité, je sais.

— Bon sang, quand je pense que tu as dix-sept ans et que tu n'es toujours pas fichue capable de mettre en application tous les conseils que je me suis évertuée à t'inculquer depuis des années ! C'est désespérant ! Désespérant !»

Narcissa piqua du nez vers ses chaussures, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

« J'espère que ton futur mari ne sera pas trop difficile, soupira Druella en pinçant les lèvres. Enfin bon, allons-y jeunes filles !»

Narcissa attrapa le bras que lui tendait sa mère et essaya comme elle put de se redonner une contenance qui s'envolait comme un oiseau effrayé.

 _ **ooOOoo** _

Le soleil brillait déjà haut en ce milieu de matinée. Druella donna le signal en dégainant plus vite que l'éclair son ombrelle d'un coup de baguette. L'ombre la suivait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lever le bras, protégeant son teint de porcelaine des rayons du printemps et des regards curieux. Les rares personnes déjà sur le chemin de Traverse s'empressèrent de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place, ses filles dans son sillage.

Druella Black étaient de celles qui ne s'encombraient pas de politesses feintes. Pour elle, seuls les sang-purs méritaient son attention. Et encore, mieux valaient qu'ils le méritent… La tête haute, elle regardait droit devant elle, se dirigeant vers son objectif de la matinée sans s'attarder devant les vitrines chatoyantes.

La cloche de Tissard et Brodette, le célèbre magasin de haute-couture, retentit quand elles franchirent le seuil.

« Lady Black ! C'est un plaisir ! Pour laquelle de vos charmantes demoiselles est-ce aujourd'hui ? s'intéressa poliment la gérante en détaillant rapidement du regard les trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait de leur mère.

— Narcissa, ma dernière.

— Oh ! Un bal de débutante ou je ne m'y connais pas !

— C'est ça, soupira Druella en s'assaillant. Une de plus.»

Elle lissa l'étoffe de sa robe sur ses genoux et ajouta :

« Demain soir. Je compte sur vous pour faire des miracles.

— Vos filles sont de vraies beautés Lady Black, un rien les sublime.»

Druella coupa court d'un geste de la main. Les flagorneries ne l'intéressaient pas.

« Vous connaissez l'enjeu de ce bal. Narcissa sera lancée dans la société demain soir, il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse le moindre faux-pas si elle veut trouver un mari digne de ce nom. Ses sœurs ne s'en sortent pas trop mal pour l'instant, je compte donc sur vous pour que sa robe soit à la hauteur de notre famille.»

La gérante inclina doucement la tête et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Que souhaitez-vous porter ma petite ?

— Non, non, non, coupa Druella. Narcissa n'a jamais su se décider. Si vous commencez à lui demander son avis, jamais nous ne sortirons d'ici. Il lui faut une robe élégante, sans trop de froufrous, les quelques kilos en trop sur ses hanches sont bien assez laids sans qu'on en rajoute ! Et par pitié, pas de blanc ! Plus personne de porte de blanc aux bals des débutantes depuis des années-lumière. Pas de rouge non plus. Du vert ou du bleu à la rigueur.

— Je vais voir ce qui pourrait convenir.»

Elle fila dans l'arrière-boutique tandis que Druella détaillait sa fille sous toutes les coutures.

« Narcissa, redresse le menton. Tiens-toi droite. Tu n'es pas une vulgaire sang-mêlé que je sache. Sois un peu fière de qui tu es, jeune fille !

— Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut ! Venez donc avec moi ma Lady, que nous enfilions ça en arrière-boutique.»

Narcissa lui suivit, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment !

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, on ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ce rite de passage. Toutes les familles aristocratiques ne vivaient que présenter sous leur meilleur jour leurs filles l'année de leurs dix-sept ans. Être présentée officiellement à la bonne société allait lui ouvrir les portes de toutes ces soirées dont elle entendait tant parler. Elle en avait assez de vivre à travers les bribes de souvenirs racontés par ses sœurs, elle voulait voir ces bals grandioses et que son cœur batte fort dans sa poitrine quand elle croiserait enfin le regard de l'homme qui lui demanderait sa main.

Elle voulait elle-aussi passer des heures à se préparer pour parader dans une robe de princesse comme le faisaient ses sœurs. Il lui semblait injuste qu'elle soit privée de ces plaisirs alors qu'elle semblait être la seule à qui ces mondanités plaisaient vraiment. Bellatrix râlait à chaque fois qu'elle devait s'y rendre et le regard d'Andromeda s'était terni depuis les dernières vacances de Noël, comme si toutes ces festivités avaient perdu tout attrait à ses yeux.

Enfin c'était son tour !

* * *

 **Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos premières impressions.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premiers pas

**Profitant d'une journée de repos pour écrire, voici donc la suite des aventures de Narcissa :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Premiers pas**

Les mains tremblantes, Narcissa attrapa le miroir d'argent posé face à elle. Assise à sa coiffeuse, elle attendait patiemment que Dilcey arrange ses cheveux.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient trop petits, ils n'avaient pas l'éclat de ceux de Bellatrix. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain commun, pas comme ceux d'Andromeda miroitant sans cesse à la lumière des bougies. Elle n'était que la petite dernière, une nouvelle fille sur la liste interminable des prétendants. Comment pourrait-on la remarquer après ses deux aînées si parfaites ? Depuis toujours elle n'était que Cissy, la petite Cissy, au caractère trop docile et effacé, la beauté pâle qui faisait tapisserie.

Narcissa reposa le miroir et regarda son reflet dans la coiffeuse. Dilcey faisait une fois encore des miracles. Elle avait tressé les cheveux trop lisses de sa jeune maîtresse. Ramenés ainsi de chaque côté de son visage, elle ressemblait au tableau exposé dans le salon. Sa mère lui avait promis son diadème. Narcissa n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'il faudrait au moins des diamants pour que quelqu'un la remarque enfin.

Elle tripota nerveusement le velours bleu de sa robe. Son corset avait beau être serré au maximum, elle se trouvait énorme. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle hérite de son père et non de la taille fine de sa mère ? Que n'aurait-elle donné pour avoir la taille de guêpe de Bellatrix qui pouvait s'enfiler autant de tranches de bacon qu'elle le souhaitait au petit déjeuner ! Elle ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée. C'était censé être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et pourtant elle était terrifiée à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre.

Narcissa voyait danser sous ses paupières les corps parfaits et le port digne de ses deux aînées. Andromeda avait certainement déjà enfilé sa robe rose délicate comme une fleur à peine éclose et Bellatrix éblouirait chaque pièce par son port de reine des glaces. Elle les voyait d'ici. Malgré tous les efforts de Dilcey ou de Druella, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi hideusement bien habillée.  
Peut-être pouvait-elle ne pas y aller ? Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure solution, personne ne lui en voudrait d'être malade. Elle pouvait simplement feindre une migraine et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Oublié le bal, oubliée la présentation, oubliés les bons partis : elle ne serait plus que Narcissa Black, bien au chaud dans son lit avec un livre et son pyjama douillet. Rien que d'y songer, le sourire lui revenait.

« Vous êtes magnifique maîtresse ! »

Narcissa sursauta. C'est vrai que la jeune fille qui lui rendait un sourire éblouissant face à elle était mignonne. Des dents un petit peu de travers, des lèvres fines et des fossettes adorables, ses yeux brillaient légèrement. Elle soupira. Jamais ses parents ne lui pardonneraient d'avoir failli à ses obligations. Elle qui rêvait depuis toute petite de cette soirée, voulait-elle vraiment se gâcher sa propre fête ? Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Elle avait passé des nuits blanches à pouffer avec ses amies dans le dortoir des Serpentard en imaginant les tenues les plus sophistiquées qu'elle porterait, se rêvant chaque nuit la reine de la soirée.

Narcissa redressa la tête et carra les épaules. Elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'un pâle reflet de ses sœurs. Elle était Narcissa Black !  
Elle remercia Dilcey d'un signe de tête et se leva. Arrivée au centre de la pièce elle se retourna vers le miroir. D'une main encore tremblante, elle lissa l'avant de sa robe. Elle frissonna en pensant à ses épaules découvertes. Faites que ce soit bien chauffé ! Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et poussa légèrement le rideau.

La rue était calme à cette heure-là. Quelques étudiants rentraient chez eux après s'être bruyamment salués près de la bibliothèque. Les livres sous le bras, la plupart du temps à vélo, leurs uniformes volaient au vent. Certains avaient l'air soucieux. Certainement un devoir à rendre qui ne se passait pas comme prévu. Ou l'épicier du coin qui n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Narcissa les enviait ces moldus qui n'avaient qu'à se soucier de leurs études et pas de leur carnet d'adresses.

« Tu es prête ? »

Andromeda se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle sourit en voyant sa petite sœur à nouveau à la fenêtre.

« Tu es inquiète. »

Narcissa comprit au ton que ce n'était pas une question, elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un grimoire ouvert et elle détestait ça. Andromeda regarda dans le miroir de la coiffeuse si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. Elle rajusta sa baguette coincée dans un repli de tissu et dit calmement :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Cissy, ils vont t'adorer. Comme toujours.»

Narcissa ricana sombrement.

« Tout le monde n'a toujours d'yeux que pour toi Andromeda. Et Bellatrix les fascine par sa force de caractère. Comment pourrait-on me remarquer à vos côtés ?

— C'est fou ce que tu peux être bornée. Tu es une Black et ils ne te connaissent pas encore. Évidemment qu'ils vont s'intéresser à toi ! grogna-t-elle. La première soirée est la plus simple, c'est de garder leur attention qui est compliquée.»

Narcissa ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait jamais vu le problème sous cet angle.

 ** _ooOOoo_**

« Donne-leur l'image d'une ravissante poupée de porcelaine et tu t'en sortiras à merveille.

— Et les hommes ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

— C'est la partie délicate de l'histoire », reconnut Andromeda en quittant la pièce.

Narcissa se précipita à sa suite. Sa robe bruissait avec le frottement des couches d'étoffes.

« Comment ça "délicate" ? s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sa sœur soupira et ne répondit pas.

« Andromeda ! cria-t-elle.

— Bon sang, Cissy, ne nous casse pas les oreilles ! la rabroua Bellatrix. »

Narcissa ne s'était pas trompée : Bellatrix était sublime en beauté froide cintrée dans sa robe de bal émeraude.

« C'est quoi le problème avec les hommes ?

— Oh, c'est juste ça..., coupa Bellatrix en regardant ses deux sœurs d'un air dédaigneux. Tu veux un conseil ? Tiens-les à l'écart.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il fallait attirer l'attention !

— Écoute Bellatrix, point. Allez, on y va. »

Furieuse d'être maintenue une nouvelle fois dans l'ignorance, Narcissa leur emboitant le pas en serrant les poings. À quelques minutes à peine de son entrée dans l'arène, elles continuaient avec leurs secrets. Elles faisaient ça depuis des années et ça la mettait en rogne !

Elle attrapa le bras que lui tendait son aînée et se prépara à subir le transplanage brutal de Bellatrix. Les yeux fermés, elle pria pour que cette soirée soit parfaite.

 ** _ooOOoo_**

« Oh ! La petite Narcissa ! Qu'elle est ravissante ! »

Lady Albert était certes une hôtesse appréciée mais son visage allongé et son regard qui la déshabillait déplu fortement à Narcissa. Elle n'était plus une gamine de quatre ans qui s'extasiait quand on lui donnait une chocogrenouille !

« Il faut absolument que je vous présente mon neveu. C'est un jeune homme charmant. »

Visiblement, les chocogrenouilles avaient une autre tête à leur âge. Elle allongea le bras et agrippa d'une main autoritaire le garçon qui discutait derrière elle. Il était grand, au physique avantageux, l'air sûr de lui qui mis instantanément la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

« Rigel, je te présente à la petite Black. Narcissa. N'est-elle pas à croquer ? »

C'était elle qu'elle allait manger si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de la comparer avec le teckel de la maison.

« Délicieuse, susurra-t-il. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » offrit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la traîner vers le centre de la pièce.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Narcissa jeta un regard affolé vers ses sœurs qui haussèrent les épaules, fatalistes. Devait-elle accepter la coupe de champagne qu'on lui tendait ? Elle tourna la tête dans l'espoir de glaner une information sur sa conduite à tenir. La voix de mère résonnait en boucle dans sa tête.

« La première qualité d'une dame de haute lignée... La deuxième qualité... La troisième... »

Quelle était donc la consigne sur l'alcool lors d'une soirée ? Pouvait-elle boire avant la première danse ? Ou était-ce la seconde ? Devait-elle décliner l'offre au risque de froisser le neveu de son hôtesse ? Elle se tordait les doigts, en proie à la panique. Pourquoi ses sœurs ne lui disaient-elles pas quoi faire ? Elle aperçut Bellatrix, de marbre, face à un groupe en grande discussion, visiblement fasciné par la froideur effrayante de la belle. Andromeda souriait sagement à une jeune fille parée d'un diadème, certainement une autre débutante. Tout le monde semblait à l'aise, des habitués des lieux. Tous sauf elle, perdue au milieu de la piste de danse, un verre plein à la main, sans qu'elle ne sache si elle devait ou non le porter à ses lèvres.

« Ainsi vous êtes une Black ?

— Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

— J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur votre famille !

— On raconte un peu trop de choses sur ma famille.

— Votre arrière-grand-père était directeur à Poudlard.

— Quelque chose comme ça, éluda-t-elle.

— Vous faites parties de ces illustres familles qui ont le droit à leur propre coffre extrêmement bien sécurisé à Gringotts.

— Peut-être.

— Vous l'ignoriez ? Tout le monde sait que votre famille fait partie des plus influentes. D'ailleurs si j'en étais membre, assurément je... »

Narcissa ne sut jamais ce que ferait ce beau parleur qui commençait un peu à l'agacer puisqu'une main se referma avec autorité sur son avant-bras et la tira à l'écart. Un vague "Je vous emprunte ma sœur", coupa simplement la conversation.

« Mais qu'as-tu donc dans la tête ? siffla Andromeda. De l'alcool, à cette heure ? Tu n'as donc rien retenu des leçons de maman ? Jamais avant le repas !

— J'avais un doute ! se défendit-elle. C'est le neveu de notre hôtesse et...

— Et un sacré arriviste si tu veux mon avis. Ne parle jamais de notre patrimoine, de Gringotts, d'argent ou de quoi que ce soit qui concerne la famille. Tu m'as comprise ? Jamais !

— Mais pour la conversation...

— Jamais ! Si quelqu'un te lance sur le sujet, dévie sur la tenue de la personne derrière ton interlocuteur ou simule une quinte de toux. N'importe quoi ! Et en cas de dernier recours, tu as l'évanouissement. Terriblement efficace en cas de gros problème, ça te tire d'un très mauvais pas quand tu le souhaites. Tiens-t'en aux cancans et aux mondanités, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Viens que je te présente à quelques jeunes filles de bonne famille avant que tu ne nous fasses honte.

— Andromeda, je peux te poser une question ?

— Mmh.

— Comment sais-tu qui sont les prétendants qui sont respectables ? »

Andromeda soupira et dit :

« Allez, viens. »

* * *

 **Et les ennuis commencent ;). Les paris sont ouverts : qui pense que Narcissa va se faire manger toute crue ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !**


End file.
